


a day with the links

by Twilight_zxlda



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Link (Legend of Zelda) is a Dork, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mild Sexual Content, Minecraft, Modern Era, Overwatch - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Shared apartment, Time (Linked Universe) is a Little Shit, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), dumb nicknames, egg sandwiches, fluff for the fluff gods, i have my own headcanons on these lol, sky likes makeup, sky makes egg sandwiches, toonie is a gamer, twilight is embarrased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_zxlda/pseuds/Twilight_zxlda
Summary: little bits of the link's day! i wrote this up for fun lol.
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 17





	a day with the links

Twilight awoke to the sound of Wild and Toonie yelling at each other. 

The blankets of his soft bed were warm against his bare skin. He preferred to sleep without a shirt, or pants for that matter. Something that he had picked up during his wolf days. Sky thought it was funny, and would sometimes wake him up by putting an ice cube on his chest. 

“WHAT THE HELL TOONS?!” Wild’s frustrated tone rang in Twilight's ears. He rolled over to check the time - 11:42 a.m

_ This is why I love Saturday.  _ Twilight smiled to himself and sat up, stretching as he went.

“Good morning wolfie, how’d the puppy sleep?” Time was standing at the door smirking. He was wearing a pair of light gray sweats and a t-shirt with an ocarina on it. His blonde hair was messy and stood straight up at the back. Twilight glared at him.

“Don’t call me puppy, it's weird.” He shifted uncomfortably to try and cover himself up. Time chuckled. 

“I think it's hilarious, especially your reaction.” Twilight rubbed his eyes and Time took that as an invitation to throw a pair of pants at him. “Get dressed and come downstairs, Wild’s looking for ya.” Twilight groaned and pulled the blankets back over him. 

“C’mon Twi, upsy-daisy.” Time picked up Twilight with a grunt and carried him princess-style to the door. 

“Noooooo don’t make me get up I don’t wanna- WHAT THE FU-” Time dropped Twilight and he hit the floor with an un-princesslike ‘thunk’. Twilight waved his hands in frustration at Time. Time shrugged and walked out, leaving the door open behind him. Twilight rolled his eyes and stood to close the door while he changed. Before he closed it, he heard Sky laughing. Time was a pretty funny guy after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twilight walked out to the kitchen, wearing the pj pants that Time threw at him and a hoodie that said RAWR on it (a gift from Wild). He looked to the main room of the apartment and saw Wild and Toonie playing Minecraft. They were screaming about...creepers? Suddenly, red flashed on Wild’s screen with the worst words anyone who plays videogames could read, 

GAME OVER. 

Wild put the controller down gently, standing and walking to his room. The door shut, and Wild let out a long stream of colorful curses and yelling. 

Sky laughed, catching the attention of Twilight. He was shirtless, with hot pink sweats that said juicy on the back. He had an apron that was white and frilly. Twilight blushed and looked away at the sight, he was easily embarrassed. But the smell of bacon and eggs distracted him. Twilight whipped his head around and rushed next to Sky, almost drooling at what he saw.

Sky made some killer bacon egg and cheese sandwiches. He had perfected his method a few months ago, when he had accidentally undercooked the eggs a bit, and realized that made it perfect. 

“You need a glass for that drool?” Sky smiled and nudged Twilight, a sign to get away from his masterpiece. “Would you like one?” Sky giggled. Twilight nodded and smiled back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

After a very delicious and filling breakfast Sky ordered that the boys work together to clean up from his cooking, since it was only fair. They complained for a few minutes, until Sky left the room to go get dressed. They washed dishes and vacuumed until Sky emerged from his room, wearing blue jeans and a pastel pink hoodie with a yellow triforce in the upper left corner. He grabbed his backpack, and made sure his pristine eyeliner was not damaged in the walk from his room. “I’m going out with Warrior, Ok?” The links grunted in unison. The door opened and closed with a click. 

Once Sky was out of earshot, the boys rushed over to the XBOX. They fought over beanbags and controllers briefly. Wild decided to use Twilight as a seat, which made him go red. Toonie and Time giggled manically. Refusing to look anywhere but at Wild, Twilight tried to settle into the beanbag, which only made Wild push him back against the couch, putting him in a very uncomfortable position. This sent the other two into uncontrollable belly laughs and Time pounded the floor with his fist, wheezing loudly. 

“WHAT SORT OF LINKCEST IS THIS BOYS!!!” Time was on the floor laughing. Twilight tried again to make himself more comfortable, but the same result occurred and he was pushed farther into the couch. 

Twilight knew this trick. Wild was much smaller than him and he could easily just push him off, but payback would be more exciting. In a quick motion he flipped their positions, so Twilight loomed over him, placing one hand on the couch and the other on Link’s hip. He smirked and licked his lips. “Got you” 

Wild snorted, then started full on laughing. Twilight looked down at him, visibly confused. When he finally calmed down he grabbed Twilight’s chin and pulled him closer to his face, a little too close in Twilight’s opinion. He gulped nervously. 

“So this is what Midna sees huh? Damn you’re drooling already.” Twilight was too shocked to respond. His mouth loomed open as he fell backwards onto the beanbag. Time and Toonie were unsaveable from their paralyzed laughing state. Toonie wiped a tear from his eye and sighed loudly. 

“Get a room you two!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their uncomfortable encounter in the living room, Wild asked if Twilight still had any remains of his innocence. Twilight shook his head, and pretended to faint dramatically, causing Wild to giggle.

A few hours had passed and the boys were sick of playing Minecraft. Time took over the controls and started up Overwatch, a game he had recently received from Malon, after he won a bet. He didn't tell the others what exactly the bet was, but they assumed that it wasn’t something they wanted to know. 

Sky had come back from lunch and was sitting on the couch with Time, nearly asleep on his shoulder. Twilight thought they would be really cute together if they weren’t all the same person. But the benefit of sharing a soul meant they all understood each other. They could tell when another was upset, or needed something. The links aren’t very verbal after all. 

Twilight walked to his room and shut the door, making sure it was closed tightly. He took his phone from his bedside table and checked his notifications.

My Queen 

hey linkyyyy <3 you busy today? _Sent 9:34 a.m_

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her text, especially since she almost never talked like that. 

You

good morning darling, how may i be of service?  _Sent 1:02 p.m_

My Queen

FINALLY YOU”RE AWAKE DAMMIT. why are you like this  _Sent 1:03 p.m_

You 

My most sincere apologies your highness _Sent 1:03 p.m_

My Queen

I need dick right now my lovely handsome prince _Sent 1:04: p.m_

Twilight blushed on command, despite the fact no one was around. Midna was normally pretty direct with his stupid ass, but this was a little too direct.

My Queen

sorry, that was Zant. but i do agree with him, you should come over. _Sent 1:07 p.m_

You 

haha he would totally do that, what time? _Sent 1:08 p.m_

My Queen

preferably now _Sent 1:08 p.m_

Twilight looked at the time, it was a little early for dinner but he was ok with that. There was never a dull moment with Midna, he loved that so much. He reread the texts and stood to get ready. 

He took a quick shower and selected a pair of blue jeans and a comfy green tee for today's outfit. Checking his Snapchat and Instagram, he saw that all of the Zelda’s were having a sleepover at Warrior’s apartment. He sat in the middle of the girls, with a facemask and pink bunny ear headband, posing similarly to them. He fit right in. He answered business emails and some personal ones as well. Then closed his phone and headed out.

“I’m leaving, be back probably tomorrow.” Toonie didn’t look up from his game. 

‘Where ya goin’?” Time sat at the kitchen island drinking a capri sun. He tilted his head in a doglike way as if to question him. 

“Midna’s place.” Twilight couldn’t help but smile at Time’s expression. 

“I didn’t ask you to actually tell me!!” He covered his face to mimic Twilight. Twilight laughed and grabbed his keys. Opening the door, he yelled back to the boys 

“You’re welcome to come, she does enjoy an audience after all!” Before someone could respond he shut the door and sprinted down the hallway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Author's Note:**

> WHO WANTS TO SEE MIDLINK SMUT/ANGST CUZ I SURE DO


End file.
